Goodbye
by Warped Llama
Summary: Why doesn't everyone wants to save the Doctor in Arc of Infinity? [Commander Maxil's POV]


**Title:** Goodbye  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** The Doctor/Commander Maxil  
**Spoilers: **Arc of Infinity  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately Doctor Who _et al_ belongs to the BBC and not me.

So he's come back has he? Going to come crawling back to me, begging me to take him back once this is all blown over I bet. He always does whenever he's home. Promises he'll never leave me and each time I wake to a cold and empty bed. No, not this time. That manipulative bastard has used me once too often for his own good. I've waited and waited for him to return home and to no avail. He won't get a chance this time.

As commander of the Castellan's guards, its my job to intercept him when his TARDIS arrives. From the moment he steps foot on Gallifrey he'll know he's not welcome here. Not Gallifrey, not my quarters, not my bed. Not anymore. I fully intend on being there the moment it arrives and for once making sure he cannot leave me. Space-Time rotors for Type-40's aren't easy to come by. Though if the rumours are true, he'll have no need for his precious blue box again.

Naturally he tried to escape the security complex, wouldn't be him if he didn't. (Naturally we caught up with him, would be a disgrace if we didn't.) You should have seen his face when I shot him. Priceless. Obviously he thought he could sweet talk his way out of trouble, and once more into my bed. Not this time my silver-tongued Doctor. He even had the tenacity to bring his latest pet with him. Last time he did that the savage married one of our own. Unheard of! No, the Doctor and his pet will spend the rest of their time under strict supervision in their TARDIS. Minus the Space-Time rotor of course.

Satisfied that they weren't going anywhere I left a handful of my guards with him whilst I went to report to the Castellan. I would have stayed myself, but as I said he has the sweetest of silver tongues on this side of Kasterborus. Despite my convictions I know it would only be a matter of time for me before I was once more enchanted by his empty promises. He has broken my hearts too often. I won't let it happen again.

Commander of the Castellan's guards and here I'm babysitting the last person on Gallifrey I want to see for the rest of my lives. Escorting him from the TARDIS, to the High Council and back again its hard to keep the smile off my face. No more will he be able to mess with people's hearts, whisper sweet nothings and empty promises in other's ears. We both have great honours bestowed upon us; he's to be the second Time Lord to be sentenced to death, something that should have happened back in his second body. Interfering fool. My honour? I'm allowed to watch.

He cannot deny it, he deserves this. And this is not simply for personal reasons. Ohh I can't think of a better way to keep the bastard out of my life for good, exile didn't work but he's slippery enough to find a way to escape death. I'll bet my last life on it.

The wait for the Doctor's death warrant is I'm sure just as bad for me as it is for him but come it does. Too soon for him, not soon enough for me. He looks almost defeated and despite myself I find that I almost feel sorry for him. Almost but not quite.

"It's time?" He asks. I simply nod and motion for him to leave. "Very well."

I walk immediately behind him, my guards flanking us on all sides so as he is unable to ruin.

"I'm sorry," he says, his voice almost a whisper. I simply grunt a reply. He's not worth wasting more words on than necessary.

"No, I am." He insists still quietly. "I know I hurt you...I just wanted to apologise before it became an impossibility."

I don't reply. I fear that if I do my voice will betray me or I begin to once more fall under the enchantment of his silken words. So we continue walking in silence.

That pet of his has nearly destroyed everything, threatening the Lord President like that. She should have been destroyed with the Doctor but instead he grants the girl her freedom. The fool. No other interruptions thank Rassilon and I've been given the privilege of commanding the execution. I watch as the gas surrounds my once-lover, despite my front I thought I would feel some regret but all I feel is a calm sense of nothing.

I'm the last to leave the room; his pet ran out the moment it was done. Unfortunately it's not as satisfying as I thought it would be seeing his demise. "Goodbye Doctor," I whisper as I turn to leave.

Revenge is a double edged sword after all.


End file.
